Golf players often adjust their golf equipment to compensate for playing conditions, playing styles, or for characteristics of the equipment itself. For example, some golf clubs (e.g., putters) allow a player to selectively add weights to predetermined areas of the club head. The weights can be chosen to alter characteristics of the golf club such as, for example, weight, moment of inertia, or center of gravity. At least with respect to putters, accuracy of a stroke depends on several factors, including where the strike face impacts the ball, the location of the center of gravity of the putter head, and the rotational moment of inertia about a vertical axis extending through the center of gravity of the putter head. Moment of inertia affects the club's ability to resist twisting from an off-center hit when the ball does not impact the sweet spot of the putter head. The greater the moment of inertia, the less likely the club will twist in the player's hand and cause a misdirected shot. Redistributing mass away from the striking face toward the rear of a putter head tends to increase the moment of inertia about the impact location. Moreover, decreasing the distance between the center of gravity and the bottom of the putter head can increase the launch angle of the ball, as well as promote earlier forward rotation of the ball for greater directional stability and speed control.